There are many different games which involve use of an essentially spherical object or ball. A few examples include basketball, soccer, golf, baseball, softball, tennis, volleyball, racket ball, water-polo, lacrosse, bowling, shot-put, jai alai, polo, handball ping-pong, field hockey, dodgeball, billiards, cricket, kickball, wiffleball, skeeball, pinball and foosball. In each game, a ball is moved in some manner, under control of a game participant, from location to location, sometimes colliding with, passing through or over other objects depending on the rules of the game.
For ball-based games, ball control is integral to the play of the games. Thus, information which quantifiable characterizes the motion of the ball is of interest to participants and spectators alike. As an example, participants can be interested in the information which characterizes the motion of the ball for the purposes of assessing and improving their performance in the game. Whereas for spectators, the information may enhance the entertainment derived from viewing the sport.
Devices which are often used to characterize ball motion can be expensive, can require specialized set-up and can require complex calibration. Thus, the average person doesn't have access to information which characterizes ball motion in most situations. In view of the above, improved methods and apparatus for characterizing ball motion are desired.